


bad idea!

by catboyz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Piercings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, but like. its not a big deal, experimenting, rantaro is SWEET, they arent rly together theyre just horny college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyz/pseuds/catboyz
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi spend a night studying together, and things get a little touchy feely.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	bad idea!

All things considered, Shuichi Saihara was a  _ very  _ pretty boy. 

He had pretty dark hair with a navy hue that looked and felt feathery that perfectly framed his face. His face was one that would be called “elegant." Not masculine and chiseled nor feminine and round, but rather he had slender cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose and long eyelashes that contrasted with his bright eyes. And Rantaro Amami, dreamy as he was pierced, couldn’t look away from his profile while he worked out an equation in the chair next to him as they sat tandem at Rantaro’s desk. 

“Annnnd… that’s it! That’s how I would solve it anyway.”

Rantaro moved his eyes away from Shuichi’s lips and became more interested in the paper he had written on. 

“Ahhh, I see. I really don’t understand why algebra’s got so many rules, or that it feels like they change all the time... Thanks for agreeing to come over, Shuichi.”

Rantaro did not, in fact, see. He had been too busy admiring his friend to learn about exponential values. 

“It’s no problem! I’m pretty good at math, so if you need any help you can ask me. I think that studying with friends makes the whole process less tiring. Do you wanna keep going or take a break?”

The green haired young man leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, his shirt raising up ever so slightly. 

“I~~~ kind of wanna take a break if that’s not too much trouble, I’m kind of thirsty. Wanna go downstairs and get something? Hopefully Kaito didn’t fuck up too much with getting the groceries yesterday.”

Shuichi giggled and it sounded angelic. “Hey, don’t bash on him too much! He just gets really excited and forgets where he is!”

Once the two had procured crackers and soft drinks from the building’s kitchen downstairs, they snuck back into Rantaro’s dorm without waking anyone or disturbing any other study sessions. Shuichi sat cross legged on his grey shag carpet with a canned iced tea and Rantaro laid down parallel to him with a cold brew. 

“...Aren’t you not gonna be able to sleep if you drink that?”

“Eh, maybe. As long as I pass the test on Friday, the professor won’t care if I miss tomorrow.”

“Mhmmn, I guess… but you should really take better care of yourself!”

Rantaro gave him a lazy grin. It was sweet how much he cared, but he had bad habits that weren’t an easy fix. 

Even while sipping iced tea Shuichi was cute. He had pretty lips. The ambiance around them in the boho style room was soft and golden, illuminated by a single floor lamp by the closet.  Rantaro wanted to get a conversation going, and he really wanted to spend more time with the interesting junior detective. 

“So Shuichi.”

He paused and looked up from the rim of the can. 

“Yes?” 

Rantaro propped his head up with his hand and the other rubbed circles in the rug with his index finger. “I’ve been wondering what the deal is with you and Akamatsu. You two a thing yet or what?” He chided with a smirk. 

A flush dusted his cheeks and his eyes widened at the question, his face breaking out in a nervous smile. “Wh-AAAT? No! Of course I think she’s pretty and really sweet and I care about her a lot, but she’s just my best friend! A-any affection between us is just platonic!”

Rantaro laughed and raised a hand. “Okay, okay, I see. What about Kaito, then?”

“What about him?”

“You two just bros?”

“Ah- yeah! He’s handsome and all but I don’t see me going beyond friends with him, you know?”

“Yeah, he’s a little too much for me. I’m more lowkey, but he’s…”

“VERY high key?”

“I was gonna say “like an overexcited golden retriever,” but that works too.” 

It was really easy to make Shuichi laugh. He liked that about him. 

“Don‘t get me wrong, I don’t mind physical affection and stuff, like how Kaede kisses me on the cheek sometimes, but I’m not really ready to get all tied up with romantic relationships just yet… I feel like I gotta do more exploring first.”

He cracked open his cold brew and took a sip. 

“As the ultimate adventurer I can confirm that soul searching is a  _ very _ good way to explore who you are.”

Shuichi’s face reddened more and he folded his hands together, like how he always did when he was nervous. “See, I totally knew you would get that. I’ve um, never actually like, kissed someone for real before, so it’s not _completely_ off the agenda for this year.”

At this, Rantaro’s interest was  _ very _ piqued. He leaned in and raised his eyebrows at the other boy. 

“Really? That’s hard to believe, I thought you would’ve at least had a girlfriend in high school. Girls tend to really like the pretty boy types.”

“Well in high school I- wait you- you think I’m… pretty?”

“Yeah dude, totally! You’ve got the face of a Disney prince.”

Shuichi covered his face with his hands, and Rantaro was absolutely smitten. 

“Ahhh- thank you!! Gosh Rantaro, you’re making me blush!”

“Cute.”

Shuichi smiled and paused before nervously opening a bag of chips. Rantaro thought for a moment, carefully reading between the lines of what Shuichi had said. 

He had a bad idea. 

“So um- do you wanna get back to work or-“

“Shuichi.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to kiss me?”

Shuichi looked at Rantaro, his shoulders stiff and eyes round, the blush on his face creeping down his neck. His voice was very quiet and crept up in volume as if he was afraid to give an answer.

“W-would you be okay with that?”

“Well you did say you’ve never had an actual kiss. Do you wanna know what it’s like?”

He then paused and breathed out his answer.

“...Yes.”

Shuichi felt like he was about to explode, his heart drumming in his ears and his fingers trembling. He felt warm,  _ too _ warm, still in shock that _Rantaro_ of all people had just offered to kiss him. He was gorgeous, the low light bouncing off of his olive skin, the dreamy smile on his face making every part of Shuichi flush. Rantaro sat himself up and leaned in slightly closer to his face. 

“Relax, baby. You can’t kiss well if you’re all tensed up.”

Shuichi shakily exhaled and tried to release the tension in his face, relishing in the feeling of Rantaro sliding a palm against his cheek. He swiped his thumb under his lower lip, Shuichi’s eyes fluttering closed as Rantaro turned his head and leaned in. 

It was electric. 

He felt every nerve light up at the touch, Rantaro’s pretty mouth resting perfectly between Shuichi’s parted lips. The shock ran throughout his entire body before flooding out and dispersing between them, his heartbeat rushing through every limb and settling like butterflies in his tummy. Rantaro parted slightly and Shuichi returned the kiss, letting himself fall into the other boy like rain to the pavement. He  _ loved _ the feeling of his mouth, the way his tongue brushed against his teeth with careful yet fervent movements, and Shuichi felt like he was going insane. He tasted like coffee and smelled like faded cologne, feeling the round nub of his tongue piercing when it found its way into his mouth. Every press was more pleasant than the last. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he knew that he couldn’t get enough. Just being touched like  _ this _ caused a dull ache to throb between his legs. He moved in closer, his arms wrapping around Rantaro’s neck and scooting his legs closer to the other body, barely parting for a second as Rantaro put a hand on his lower back for support. 

Rantaro pulled away and looked at the other boy now almost in his arms, his eyes dark with need and his breath heavy.

He smirked and rubbed his thumb on Shuichi’s cheek, and Shuichi leaned into the touch. 

“How was it?” 

Shuichi was breathless as he spoke, still shaky at all of the arousal. 

“ _ Amazing.” _

Amami laughed and sweetly kissed his cheek. “Cute. You’re  _ so  _ cute.”

At the pet name, Shuichi couldn’t help but elicit a tiny whine and pull his thighs closer together. He could tell he was already wet, and he was embarrassed that just making out with his classmate got him so riled up. He needed to be touched, but he wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to let go of him. 

Shuichi crawled up into Rantaro’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck once more. He spoke in a low whisper, not wanting to drive him away but not wanting to seem as needy as he was. 

God, Rantaro was so fucking handsome. 

“W-Would you do that again?”

Amami answered by wrapping both of his arms around Shuichi’s middle back and pressing their lips back together, Shuichi making a pleased noise at the contact and readjusting his legs to sit on either side of the other boy. He welcomed the way he gently stroked his back, the soft contact making a chill run down his spine. He pulled him closer, every nerve in his body wanting this. Wanting  _ him.  _ Before he knew it he was back to the floor, Rantaro on top of him, his hips hiking up against the front of Amami’s sweatpants. 

Rantaro felt like he was stuck in a haze, fog clouding his brain with need. Shuichi was  _ so _ pretty, but he had no idea how gorgeous he could be with his face flushed and making sweet moans into his mouth. 

Shuichi broke the kiss first, his voice low and raspy. 

“ _ Rantaro _ .”

“Yeah?”

Shuichi idly fiddled with the hair on the nape of Rantaro’s neck and looked away, practically trembling and face  _ incredibly  _ pink. He bit his lip.

“Rantaro I-I’m gonna be honest with you. I know I said I wanted to try new things and that’s true, but I think you’re  _ really _ cool and pretty and um.. I need it. I need it  _ bad _ .” He gripped Rantaro’s shirt. “I’m so pent up all the time and it sucks so much so uh w-will you please- if it’s not too much trouble ah… take care of me?  _ Please _ ?”

Which wasn’t a lie.

With this, Rantaro got  _ very _ excited. Just the way Shuichi so politely asked if Rantaro could fuck him like it was a small favor made his cock twitch in his pants, as if he wasn’t already half hard. He grinned and kissed Shuichi's forehead, slightly pushing back his bangs. 

“Of course, baby. If you’re okay with it.” 

Shuichi squeezed his eyes closed and nodded. Rantaro kissed the corner of his mouth and slid both of his arms around Shuichi’s lower back and with one swift movement he stood up, eliciting a surprised yelp from the smaller boy, carried Shuichi against his pelvis and flopped him back against the duvet on his bed. Their noses were a fingers length away from each other, Rantaro’s expression gentle and pleased at the same time. He rubbed Shuichi’s tummy up and down, hiking up his shirt slightly revealing cream colored skin. Shuichi pulled in his legs closer, Rantaro’s knee between them. 

He spoke softly. 

“Anything you’re not okay with? I wanna make you feel good and I can’t do that if I make you uncomfortable.”

He knew Shuichi was trans, it was just a known fact among their friend group and it wasn’t something to make a big deal out of. While he wasn’t trans himself, he knew there were boundaries and he didn’t want to cross them. 

“N-no, just don’t use feminine terms with me-  _ ah!”  _

Amami slid a hand under his shirt which caused Shuichi to gasp in both surprise and arousal. He whined when Rantaro rubbed a thumb across his nipple, feeling him trace the thin scars on his chest. He set himself between Shuichi’s legs and pressed their lips together once again, loving the way he moaned into his mouth. 

He moved his lips to his cheek and then to his jawbone, tracing a line of kisses down his chin and stopping at the crook of his neck as he felt his chest, Shuichi sighing and whimpering at the contact. He threaded his fingers in his dyed green hair, which was surprisingly soft. Rantaro ground against Shuichi’s hips, the friction releasing a low moan from his chest and the other boy tightened his grip on his hair. Rantaro sat up and admired his handiwork of the pink bruises dotting Shuichi’s collarbone. _G_ _ od  _ was Shuichi beautiful when he was dazed. 

“You doin‘ alright, baby?”

“A-hah…”

Rantaro chuckled and pulled off his shirt, and Shuichi’s eyes widened at the piercings that were usually covered on his chest and his belly button. 

“Oh, wow, you’ve got piercings everywhere!”

“Eh, almost everywhere. Wanna find out where the others are?” 

Shuichi smiled and bit his lip and managed to quickly pull off his shirt with a little help from Amami. Rantaro took the time to admire his body, because Shuichi really was a work of art. He slid his palm into his hand and once again traced the surgical lines, as if he was a statue carefully carved from marble. 

“When’d ya get these done?”

“When I graduated from high school… I was already pretty flat, so it didn’t take much work. Do they look weird…?”

“I think they look nice.” A kiss to his cheek. “You’re already incredibly handsome, scars can’t change that.”

Shuichi grinned and was cut off by another kiss and he whined when Rantaro pulled away, but he was quickly satiated when the line of kisses he had started earlier continued down his chest. Rantaro kissed and sucked on his nipple which made Shuichi sharply inhale, and he continued to press kisses on his ribs, diaphragm, and stomach, sliding his hands down the side of his waist as he did so. He got to the edge of his pants and with swift fingers he undid the buttons, hooked his fingers in the side of his jeans and shimmied them off of his hips and off his body entirely until he was only clad in plaid boxers. He sat up and leaned closer to shuichi’s face and whispered in a low and sultry voice that only they would hear while rubbing his pretty lower lip with his thumb. 

_ “Tell me what you want, baby. _ ”

Shuichi whined as a jolt of electricity ran through him again, coherent thoughts flying out the window in a desperate haze. 

“I-I want you to touch me. I don’t care how just  _ please  _ touch me Rantaro  _ please…” _

He was nearly begging at this point- Every time Rantaro made contact with his body he could feel himself getting wetter and warmer, his dick already throbbing and rubbing against the fabric of his boxers wasn’t helping at all. 

“You’re so cute when you say  _ please _ .”

Rantaro slipped a hand under the elastic of his shorts and agonizingly slowly drug his fingers down until he reached his dick, Shuichi nearly jumping at the way his nerves lit up and shocked him with pleasure. He had to suppress a moan as Rantaro slipped his fingers between him, nothing stopping the friction as he was already slick. Rantaro kissed and nipped at the spot between his neck and jaw, working more at the already forming bruise as he continued to feel him up. Shuichi tensed his shoulders and his eyes fluttered closed at the consistent touch, and he wasn’t able to keep himself quiet anymore, the way Rantaro rubbed small circles just above the entrance and then moved to the raised bud felt  _ incredible _ , not letting the positive feedback stop for a second as he worked him open. 

“ _ God _ baby, you’re already so wet for me. You feelin’ good up there?” 

Shuichi could only answer with a pleased whine. He bucked his hips like he was asking for more, a cue that Rantaro took as he slipped a finger inside his entrance. Shuichi’s back bent and he gripped at Amami’s shoulders, the new but welcome pressure caressing another sigh out of his throat.

“ _ More.” _

“You want two?”

“ _ Please.” _

“Please” was all he could say. 

He pulled out and fit another inside, the added surface area creating a world of difference. Rantaro, ever skillful with his hands, scissored his fingers and made Shuichi tighten. The movement of his fingers and the way he worked him open made his legs shake with every pull. Rantaro stopped halfway through and pressed his fingers down on that sweet spot, and oh.  _ Oh.  _

He moaned and his voice  _ cracked.  _ The way he could reach was so much better than Shuichi could ever get on his own. It was teetering on the edge of absolutely perfect, but he needed something  _ more _ that he couldn’t get from grinding his hips down in rhythm with his fingers. 

“ _ AHnnh-  _ R-Rantaro-“

“Mmmn?”

_ “Y-your mouth… _ ”

He felt Rantaro grin against his neck and pull away his boxers, and excitedly moved so he could get better access. The cold air hitting his already hard dick made Shuichi keen. He kissed a line down Shuichi’s inner thigh, letting his teeth graze the soft skin until he got to his cunt, hiking his left hand against his hip to get leverage. Rantaro kissed and licked at his dick, dragging his tongue against the underside as he did so, and every time Shuichi’s moans only got louder and more high pitched. Rantaro slipped the two fingers inside as he did earlier which pushed Shuichi closer to the edge, tightening with every thrust of his digits combined with the continuous warm pleasure against his dick.  _ God  _ Rantaro was good with his tongue. He only wanted to grab his hair and press him closer, but he was too overwhelmed and unable to do anything but moan and whine with every exhale. 

“I-if you keep goi-AH- goinnnnng li-ike that I’m gonna-  _ ohh shhhh-IT Rantaro please-“ _

At this, Rantaro came to a sudden stop and pulled away which made Shuichi make the most disappointed noise he had ever made. 

“ _ Whyyyyyy _ ?”

Rantaro kissed the side of his knee and smiled softly.

“Wait here, okay baby boy?”

He reluctantly made a noise of agreement as Rantaro left his line of sight for a moment, leaving Shuichi edged, stunned and breathless. When he came back, Rantaro crawled on top of Shuichi and straddled his hips, visibly  _ very  _ hard in his grey sweatpants, making Shuichi whimper again. 

“ _ Baaaaby~” _

_ “ _ Ahhhah?”

“ _ I wanna be inside you.” _

‘Oh god please YES’ was what he wanted to say. What came out was a choked moan and a nod. Rantaro looked absolutely ecstatic. He saw him sit back on his heels and pull down his pants, his erect member already leaking precum from just watching Shuichi get off to getting played with. 

He had a dick piercing. 

It was  _ so fucking hot.  _

He opened the condom with his teeth (something he must’ve practiced, Shuichi thinks,) and rolled it on before leaning over and kissing the other boy, sweetly and slowly. 

“Tell me if I hurt you or if you wanna stop, okay?”

Shuichi’s answer was cut off at the feeling of Rantaro’s cock pressing against his entrance and slowly sliding inside. 

“ _ Holy shit.” _

“Mnnh?”

The stretch wasn’t painful, but there was a pull- a pleasant burn coursed through his nerves and he let himself fall back, head and eyes rolling backward. 

Rantaro was bigger than he thought he would be, but the way he felt and the way he pressed against all of the right spots inside of him made Shuichi almost cum right there in between his moans. 

“ _ Damn  _ baby, you’re so tight… you feel so good around me, I think I’m gonna go crazy...”

The praise went straight to his dick as he tightened around Rantaro’s cock, and his head spun with every move he made. The other boy moved Shuichi closer and held tight on his hips, finally nestled perfectly inside the tight heat. Shuichi’s chest heaved at the feeling of being split apart in the best fucking way possible. 

And then he moved. 

“AH- _ Nh-!!” _

Even though he started out slow, the feeling of Rantaro fucking inside of him and manhandling him over and over again made his back arch and his whole body shake. The continued movement and the way he felt  _ so good _ made him throb, and the pleasant burn faded until there was only pleasure left. He  _ loved  _ getting used like this. Every time he thrusted and hit that sweet spot, Shuichi felt himself coming closer to the edge. 

Rantaro pushed his legs back and kissed him again, not stopping for a second to enjoy the cute noises Shuichi made every time he tensed up when he went deeper and moved faster.

He bit down on his lip and moaned into his mouth when Shuichi pulled on his hair in a desperate effort to get closer, heat coiling in his stomach and getting tighter with every move. 

His stomach fluttered and that wonderful ache bloomed in his gut, all of a sudden crashing down on him like a tidal wave of pleasure, making his back arch and his vision go white with an intensity he never experienced before. He wasn’t able to control any of the moans he made, the shocks zipping through him and building up and crashing down over and over in ecstasy. 

He called his name like it was a prayer. _ ‘Amami, Amami, Amami,’  _ his brain too short circuited to think of anything else besides the other boy treating him  _ so _ well. 

Rantaro’s thrusts became erratic. His eyebrows were knotted and those beautiful hazy eyes of his closed and he broke off a whine with a low rumble in his throat as he came, Shuichi’s body feeling undeniably amazing around his cock every time he twitched and spasmed and begged for more. He rode out his orgasm inside the other boy, hands shaky and overstimulated by the sheer force of the climax. Shuichi sighed, his voice pitching up in the cutest way possible. He collapsed on top of him, absolutely wrung out in the best sense of the word. 

It smelled like him and felt safe, the warmth in their bodies mixing together as Shuichi brought his hands up and wrapped them around Rantaro’s neck. Rantaro huffed out a tired laugh and lazily kissed Shuichi’s neck, which he responded to with a soft chuckle.

“That was…..”

“Fun?”

“ _F_ _ ucking incredible.” _

Rantaro rubbed the side of Shuichi’s torso affectionately and rolled over to where he was parallel with him. 

“Was that your first?”

“With ‘n-other person, yeah….”

Rantaro grabbed his hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I’m glad I could make it nice for you… you are one interesting boy, Shuichi Saihara.”

Shuichi, as if he wasn’t already completely red in the face, flushed and nuzzled his head lower in the duvet. 

“Mmnnn… ‘guess we aren’t doin anymore math tonight, huh?”

“I’m just happy spending time with you, baby. Sorry about your neck, by the way.”

He brought a palm to the crook of his neck and looked a little stunned when he remembered how intently Amami had focused on that particular area.

“ _ Shit _ , my turtlenecks are in the wash...” 

The two of them got cleaned up, Shuichi borrowing one of Rantaro's t-shirts and a pair of boxers as pajamas. He didn't care about anything else in the moment- all he could think of was the intimacy and security he felt while falling asleep in the other boy's arms. 

He could deal with the hickey situation tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> WAWA here's my first time writing actual smut!! I hope I did a good job aah  
> they're just horny as fuck college kids you know how it is... also like. I hate when people write trans characters like "wahhh my body... its a body of a woman... u could never love me,,,," like shut up lol THATS NOT HOW WE ARE BRUH
> 
> anyway I hope u enjoyed!! title is from the song "bad idea!" by girl in red!
> 
> big thanks to my qpp and beta reader, @ ennotana!


End file.
